Two Balls
"Two Balls" is the third episode of Season 1. It aired January 11, 2015 with Comedy Gold following it on the same night. Plot As the horses grow tired, Sid offers Isabella and Galavant the hospitality of his home town. They enter the village and discover that it is named Sidneyland, and there's a bronze statue of Sid in the town square. Everyone greets Sid as a hero and Sid admits to his traveling companions that he might have exaggerated his exploits just a bit. Sid asks Galavant and Isabella to play along and they agree. However, when they arrive at Sid's house, Sid tells Galavant that there's one more thing: he told his parents that he's the knight and Galavant is the squire. Sid's very Jewish parents invite them all in... except for Galavant. They hand him a chicken and tell him to pluck it for dinner. At the Valencian palace, Richard makes the surviving locals listen to Jester's joke about them. Madalena grows bored and Richard tells her that he's not going to stop giving up on them as a couple. Bored himself, Richard has the eunuch come up and confirms that he doesn't feel pain when he's hit in the groin. The king invites everyone else to take a go at it, and tells Madalena that they should have a ball. She agrees and goes off with Jester to work on some "routines." Sid's parents eat with Isabella and Sid, while Galavant sits at the other table with their squire. Sid introduces Isabella as a princess and says that they're engaged, and his parents insist on celebrating. The townspeople burst into a musical number but Galavant refuses to sing along. When the song is over, Sid's parents announce that there'll be a ball to celebrate the wedding. Later, Isabella and Galavant go to Sid's old room and argue. Sid comes in and apologizes for things getting out of hand, and asks them to continue playing along. Once he leaves, Galavant refuses but Isabella says that she plans to continue pretending to be Sid's fiancée. As the remaining Valencians prepare for the ball, Chef reminds Richard that he burned all the crops so that the Valencians have no food. Since they executed all the musicians when they invaded, Richard decides to have the executioners improvise. They manage to bang out a dance number based on an executioner's march and Richard tells them to keep working on int. At Sidneyland, Galavant eats with the squires and they share their opinion about how knights are all pompous asses in cans. Galavant tries to convince them otherwise but he soon realizes that they're right and joins in. When the ball begins, Madalena comes in with Jester, and Richard tells the man to start performing jokes, expecting a well-rehearsed performance. Jester performs one number and leaves, and Richard then burns the rest of the country's vegetables as a gesture of support. As the crowd stares in shock, Richard has the executioners begin their song. Richard is satisfied and tells everyone to start dancing. At the ball in Sidneyland, Sid's parents continue praising their son. Isabella continues to pretend to be Sid's fiancée, and Galavant just sits and watches them. The Valencians actually have fun, and Richard finally gives them permission to speak the truth about him. Hesitantly at first, the Valencians start telling Richard what they really think of him. Richard approves, and Madalena slips away with Jester. The eunuch notices and says that Richard is the only one that doesn't know his wife is banging the court jester. The ball grinds to a halt and Richard has Gareth kill the eunuch. Galavant talks to Sid privately and says that he hired him rather than the other squires because he was the only honest one. He's learned that being squire is probably the worst job in the world, but is touched that Sid never abandoned him. Galavant tells Sid to be proud of the man he is... because he is. Sid goes back to his parents and Isabella, hearing Galavant's pep talk, comes over and asks what happened to him. Galavant tells her that she heard a knight getting off of his high horse. Cast Main Cast * Joshua Sasse as Gary Galavant * Timothy Omundson as King Richard * Vinnie Jones as Gareth * Mallory Jansen as Madalena * Karen David as Isabella Maria Lucia Elisabetta * Luke Youngblood as Sid Guest Cast * Ben Presley as Jester * Darren Evans as Vincenzo * Stanley Townsend as King of Valencia * Genevieve Allenbury as Queen of Valencia * Michael Brandon as Sid’s Dad * Faith Prince as Sid’s Mom * Nick Holder as Bald Eunuch * Tim Plester as Executioner * Kenneth Collard as The Squire * Mark Sheals as Squire #2 * Edward Judge as Squire #3 * Jimmy Johnston as Squire #4 * Carolyn Jolliffe as Hot Woman Trivia *Sidneyland is an anagram for Disneyland. *The soundtrack version of "Oy! What a Knight" is comprised entirely of studio-recorded vocals. For the final sound mix in the show, they utilized many of the actors' live on-location takes. Songs *Previously On Galavant *Oy! What a Knight *Jackass in a Can *Dance Until You Die Sources http://www.spoilertv.com/2014/12/galavant-episode-103-two-balls.html Category:Episodes